


February Drabbles

by UldAses



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mission: Make Them Confess, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: A story. 28 drabbles for February
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	1. Shiver

**1- Shiver (191 words)**

_“I’m sorry, my dear, it seems that we’re in for a miserable and cold night. There, my little cub, take this._

_\- But, Jaskier and you? You’re going to get cold!_

_\- Do not worry for me. I’m not just a pretty flower you know._

_\- He’s like a weed, don’t bother Cirilla. He’ll be fine.”_ Jaskier knew that he needed to take this like a joke but he couldn’t quell totally the annoyance, the anger and the shame he felt. Particularly since Geralt, apparently, found Yennefer’s bad quip amusing.

Well, nothing new here.

_“You’ll stay near me then and you’ll be my protector and my comforter!”_ How much Jaskier loved this little girl! She was making this (at best) awkward trip, worth it.

_“As you wish, Princess.”_ They were cuddling together, Jaskier singing softly to a sleepy princess, who curled herself against his chest. Jaskier did his best to wrap himself around the child, trying to bring more heat to Geralt’s Child of Surprise. He kissed her on her braided hair (the only part he could access) and wished her a good night, before falling asleep. He didn’t shivered once.


	2. Rough

**2- Rough (214 words)**

Geralt knew he was (too?) rough with Jaskier. Particularly since he promised to do better after his fuck-up on the Mountain. But, falling in old habits was so easy.

He hadn’t missed the hurt felt by his bard when Yen did her joke. And the shame. And it was that feeling that made Geralt unable to sleep.

He knew for all he bragged, that Jaskier was very insecure. And he pained Geralt that his roughness made Jaskier feeling like he was unwanted.

That’s probably what the younger man felt during his twenty something years with the Witcher. He swore that he would be a better friend and he would be damned if he didn’t follow his own promise.

He got up and walked to his bard and child. They were so cute together. And Jaskier was so protective of the little princess. He decided to lie down and protect Ciri’s back.

And if he got to somewhat hug Jaskier in the same time, well, that was nobody’s business.

He tried to be the closest possible to Cirilla and Jaskier and put his cloak over them as much as he could. With his forehead touching Jaskier’s, Cirilla’ scent tickling his nostrils and his hand on Jaskier’s back, Geralt was finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	3. Oh!

**3- Oh! (232 words)**

Cirilla wasn’t stupid. Mousesack even said she was really smart. When she wanted. She was happy first to have found Geralt and then Yennefer.

She thought first that they were like her grandma Calanthe and grandpa Eist. That they squabbled but ultimately that they balanced each other.

Well, she quickly found out that, nope, they weren’t. They were both pigheaded and unable to cede anything to the other, each one thinking they were right.

Two weeks with these two and she was ready to yell at them. And that when they met Jaskier. She loved the bard because he was funny and always tried to make her smile and to ask what she wanted.

And then, it happened. It was subtle at first, Jaskier didn’t interact much with Yennefer and barely more with Geralt. But everything came together when Geralt came back from a hunt.

They shared a two double-bed bedroom, thanks to Jaskier, when Geralt came back hurt and tired. Jaskier squinted, made a “hmmm” and ordered Geralt to not move.

And Geralt did it. He let Jaskier remove his armor, tend to his wounds and even bath him. Jaskier talked, Geralt answered (as much as he could) and she was looking at them and

_‘Oh! They love each other!’_

She didn’t squeal, but it was just. Now, Cirilla had a mission. She was going to make these two idiots confess!


	4. Handicap

**4- Handicap (194 words)**

Yennefer sighed. Once again. Because honestly, it was sighing or killing Geralt and his bard. It was painfully obvious, now, that Geralt and Jaskier loved each other.

But the bard had a serious disadvantage: Geralt. Or more precisely, Geralt’s inability to understand his own feelings. And it was so frustrating (and somewhat funny).

It was not totally Geralt’s fault, he was raised that way. But, someone could think that after one century of existence, he would have learned a bit.

Fortunately, Cirilla showed that she was also Pavetta’s daughter and she caught up on. Might whatever divinity blesses this child!

_“Come, Cirilla. We’ll let these two idiots argue like an old married couple and we’re going to see if we can find something useful around here.”_

Cirilla followed the sorceress with a spring in her step and a little, knowing, smile on her face.

Jaskier was speechless for once (no one was going to complain) and Geralt tried his best to not look at the bard (and failed spectacularly).

The girls got out the cave, pretty proud of themselves and, once they were at a safe distance of the boys, began to laugh uncontrollably.


	5. Fast

**5- Fast (321 words)**

Winter was coming fast. So, the group needed to be faster to get to Kaer Morhen on time. Meaning, before the path was blocked by the snow.

Yennefer needed to recover from Sodden, Cirilla needed to feel safe, Geralt was easily recognizable so, that left Jaskier to go to town and found what is happening.

They were at a few hours from a town but the daylight began to fade so they decided to set camp.

_“Jaskier, why all these… herbs? And why the monster’s blood?_

_\- Thanks for asking, my darling girl. All these plants, once boiled and made into a paste, will give me a hair dye. For you, darling. So you’re less recognizable. And the monster’s ichor, is to dye one of my doublet. Because everyone knows that a bard is colorful. Particularly the White Wolf’s bard. So, I was thinking, if your father is okay with that, that I could give you a haircut and dye your hair and I can have black clothes and we could be a grieving widower and his son, trying to find a more peaceful place to live._

_\- That… not a bad idea at all, bard._

_\- Thank you, Yennefer._

_\- Are you sure everything will be ready for tomorrow?_

_\- Yes, Geralt. You know as much as me how fast ichor dry. And the hair dye I’ll make is a fast one. He won’t stay more than a week but by then, I’ll have better products to work with._

_\- Hmm. Very well, then. It will do some good to Cirilla to be in town and meet people.”_

Jaskier cut Cirilla’s hair into a boyish shortcut and the dye worked perfectly to give her a slightly lighter brown hair than Jaskier’s.

The bard decided then to use one of his old attire and when Geralt decided to take a look, he saw Jaskier looking at a very well-known red outfit.


	6. Knee

**6- Knee (271 words)**

He was too old for that shit. Eskel and Lambert were already there. With the Cat, Aiden. Geralt wrote to him that he would come with his Child of Surprise, a sorceress and his bard.

 _“Don’t they learn anything?”_ the Old Wolf bemoaned. But then, he wouldn’t have his sons, if not for this stupid law. But sometimes, sometimes, he really, really wanted to put them over his knees and spank them like the silly children they seemed to be.

_“LAMBERT! Stop Aarding the Cat and both of you, go hunt some old stags or bears. Your brother invited three others people this winter._

_\- Are we finally going to meet the bard? You could think, with all the talking he did about him, we would have met him years ago._

_\- Eskel, you know as much as me that Geralt is emotionally stunted._

_\- I, for one, am very excited to meet him. His songs make things way easier!_

_\- I’m so going to ask him to sing ‘Toss a coin’, just to see Geralt’s face. He’ll probably look like he sucked a lemon._

_\- BOYS! Stop talking and go hunting! Eskel, we need to clean two others rooms._

_\- Two? Not three?_

_\- Nope! One for his Child, one for the sorceress. He can share his own room and bed with the bard. Gods know that he need all the help possible.”_ Lambert and Aiden, who were still in hearing range, laughed. And so did Eskel.

Yes, Vesemir could be too old for that shit, but he would be damned before he let such a teasing go to waste.


End file.
